1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible multiplexer having connection units at the subscriber side that contains channel units respectively having an external voice/data input, an external voice/data output, and external signaling input and an external signaling output, having connection units at the line side that contain an external multiplex signal input and an external multiplex signal output, with voice/data multiplex lines and with signaling multiplex lines that connect the connection units, and with a control device that is connected to the connection units via a control bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiplex device of the type generally set forth above is known from the publication "PDMX-Programmierbarer Digitalmultiplexer fuer die 2-Mbit/s-Netzebene", published by Siemens AG, Bereich Ubertragungssysteme, Post Office Box 700073, Order No. A42020-S154-A1-2-29.
This flexible multiplexer enables a liberal grouping and distribution of time slots of digital multiplex signals in a time-division multiplex equipment. Connections between connection units of the subscriber side, connections of a plurality of connection units of the subscriber side with one or more connection units at the line side and/or a channel distribution (cross-connect) between connection units at the line side are possible. The signaling are converted such that they occupy channels corresponding to voice or data signals. What are to be understood by connection units of the subscriber side are telephone equipment, data equipment and subrate multiplex equipment. Connection units of the line side serve the purpose of transmitting or of receiving multiplex signals having, for example, bit rates of 1.544 Mbit/s or 2.048 Mbit/s.
In the known flexible multiplexer, all channel units of all connection units of the subscriber side and all connection units of the line side can be connected to one another via a bus system having a plurality of multiplex lines.